


I Can’t Get No...Satisfaction

by FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: To The Brides [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kuvira (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dream Sex, F/F, Facials, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Korra (Avatar), Girl Penis Kuvira, Gonna Be a Series Because Of Course, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kuvira is Daddy, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Omega Opal, Omega Verse, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, THE FUCKING STRESS, Wet Dream, Yeah Right Like I Could Actually Write a One Shot, You Have No Idea the Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: Due to the tiny human being fledgling around in Opal’s womb Kuvira hasn’t been able to stir the Mac and cheese as often (if ya know what I mean). One night a rather interesting dream leads to Opal waking her up to check on her. And well...let’s just say the verity of the title may not hold up all that well by the end of the story.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Series: To The Brides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966756
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	I Can’t Get No...Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bonds of Metal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687806) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon), [Revans_Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask). 



> A couple things. 
> 
> First off, go read Bonds of Metal, the work that inspired this fic, because it’s seriously fucking amazing and you should really fucking read it if you haven’t.
> 
> Secondly, the reason that work inspired this one is because the Kuvira/Opal relationship in BoM is *chefs kiss* and it was the final push I needed to dive into LoK fics. 
> 
> Lastly this takes place in a modern day AU kinda like my good ole suburbia series.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one because whew... well I’ll just tell you later. Enjoy!!!

“ _Spirits_ _yes_ Vira rut me…fill me up daddy...I need you...need your seed...”

“Fuck _Opal_...” came Kuvira’s needy response, teeth digging into the teacher’s shoulder.

“Give me everything,” squealed her mate, Opal’s walls clenching around her sensitive girth, “oh Kuvira...Kuvira...KUVIRA!”

Her eyes snapped open, violently yanked from her dream only to find the subject of aforementioned fantasy glaring back at her, Opal’s chlorophyll irises frantically dancing back and forth. 

“What is it,” she scrambled, snapping into a seated position so hastily she nearly head butted her wife, “is she coming early?”

“Wh-what? No. The baby’s fine. It’s you I’m worried about Vee. You were writhing and groaning. Sounded like a really bad dream.”

_Absolutely awful,_ Kuvira bemoaned inwardly, noting the taut ache in her groin that apparently transcended the realm of sleep. She collapsed back into the comforts of her bed, resigned to likely waking up tomorrow with sticky sheets. “It’s nothing Op. I'm good. You, on the other hand, should get some rest.” 

“If my back allows it,” grumbled her mate, swiveling her thickened hips in a futile attempt to quell the stiffness along her lumbar spine. 

“You want me to massage it?”

“It’s ok Vee, you don’t-”

“C’mon babe,” interrupted the alpha, resting a hand on the severely distended belly of her wife, “you’re literally carrying my pup in there, it’s the least I can do.” She shuffled around, standing onto her knees next to the eight months pregnant omega, “just roll over.”

Opal did as requested, and the instant Kuvira’s digits landed on her aching flesh a satisfied moan drawled from her lips. Kuvira’s hands were unbelievably delicate against her tender muscles. They held all that firm force you would expect from someone of her lawful position, but also carried a gentle compassion most wouldn’t believe she could possess. They worked her most distressed spots with just the right amount of pressure, assuaging the tension while at the same time guiding her mind towards peaceful rest. A few long breaths seemed to whisk away her troubles like sediment down a stream, mind not having felt so eased in weeks. 

That was, until something else poked her backside. Funnily enough, it was a situation that wasn’t all too unfamiliar for Opal. “I think I just figured out what was causing your problem,” she mumbled.

“Mmm? And what’s that?”

A shocked thumb drove into her back as she lazily palmed Kuvira’s rigid member, her old friend twitching in her feathery grasp. “Guessing you’re a little upset with me for waking you up huh?”

“You’d guess right.” 

“Well…can I help you out with it now?”

“Mmmm…as much as I appreciate the offer, I hardly think you’re in any shape to do that,” answered her alpha, voice notably breathier than a few seconds ago. 

“Is that a joke about my belly?”

“Maybe. I’m just saying _I_ am the one massaging _you_.”

Opal rolled (which is how she felt she always moved around these days) onto her back, hand reaching up to coast the hewn lines of Kuvira’s handsome face. “I’m sorry Vira, I know it’s been hard-”

She was expeditiously silenced by a chaste kiss from her mate, one that lasted much longer than she would’ve presumed. “Don’t even say that,” muttered the taller of the two, voice soothing in a manner which Opal only learned about after a few years of dating, “you are literally carrying our human inside of you, so my not getting laid is hardly an issue.”

_Our human,_ Kuvira had said. Somehow the fact that she was birthing _this_ alpha’s pup still sent an electric bolt up her spine. 

“Maybe so...” answered Opal, ever appreciative of her mate’s understanding, “but I still think I can help you out.” A series of languid tugs drew out protracted breaths from Kuvira’s lungs, the long-haired brunette even shuddering in her grasp.

“ _Fuck_...how is your hand so soft?”

“Shhhhh my handsome little baby daddy, just enjoy it.”

Kuvira wasn’t gonna argue with that. She let her hips roll on their own accord as Opal’s digits hugged her shaft, working with the right amount of fluidity that it was equal parts relaxing and gratifying. Each stroke was like that first step into a steaming shower, an encasing warmth taking over her body and allaying her restlessness.

Opal rolled her wrists as she lusciously milked her mate, keen to allow Kuvira’s hips to dictate the pace (which seemed to be quite eager for so early on). The gentle slap of skin on skin echoed across their walls as her wife’s pelvis intermittently knocked against her hand. 

A shudder coursed through Kuvira when Opal spat in her palm, using the added lubricant to a worryingly effective degree. A lewd schlicking sound now accompanied the strokes as saliva lacquered her cock. 

Considering her situation prior to this (read: wet dreaming like a pubescent teenage boy) she shouldn’t have been all that surprised that her cock was already starting to twitch in Opal’s grip, still though, feeling that cork of pressure mount at her base so soon was a little eye-opening.

“ _Spirits_ Opal...I’m so close already...you feel perfect around me.”

“Give it to me Vee…you deserve it all…”

Would it be a little embarrassing for the big bad defense lawyer alpha to cum so quickly? Maybe. But Kuvira hadn’t felt Opal’s touch in a couple weeks (which for them was basically a year) and desire had muddled her brain until it only had one goal. 

“ _Shit_ ... _shit_ ... _SHI-IT_!” With that her hips sprinted forwards, bucking frantically as ropes of sap laced Opal’s pregnant stomach. Shot after shot burst forth, the soft chinned, short haired beauty draining every last drop.

Apparently, Opal’s baby daddy had been much hornier than she let on, cause this was quite a voluminous load. A greedy little hum flowed from her chest as Kuvira frosted her big belly with the warmest snow ever felt. 

“Quite a load,” she praised once her mate settled down, “what exactly were you dreaming about?”

“Rutting you like a madwoman as you begged for pups.”

“So kinda like how I got into this?” she asked, motioning towards her expanded belly. 

“Exactly.”

A smile tugged at her lips as her mind flashed back to eight months prior when a similar act to the one tonight had been performed inside of her after she had mewled and begged for pups of their own.

The memory of how desperate Kuvira had been when she rutted into her made her inner walls quiver. The way her girthy knot had almost violently pulsed within her as those same thick ropes splashed against her insides. That unrelenting need to breed that simply couldn’t be quenched (it’s the quenchiest) until they both had been sure she was gonna bear pups. Thinking back on that night felt like a fever dream. 

Between the aches and pains of pregnancy, as well as the absurd cravings and pretty much just everything about carrying a literal human being inside of her, getting and staying horny was a rarity at this point. But now that she was there for the first time in what seemed like ages, that low heat was rapidly roiling at her apex and her cheeks were slicking themselves in anticipation. It didn’t help that-

“Fuck Vira you’re still hard.”

-her wife’s cock had barely softened after unloading upon her, still easily past the threshold of being considered “hard.”

“Yeah,” murmured her wife, mahogany cheeks blushing as she averted her gaze, “guess I’ve been a little more pent up then I let on…But you don’t have to worry,” she quickly backtracked, for some reason constantly feeling the need to be wary of Opal’s safety.

“I’m pregnant Vee, not helpless. Now, why don’t you come bring that problem over here so I can assess it further.”

“Seriously?”

“Unless you don’t want me to...”

“NO! Ahem...no I-I’ll come...I’ll b-bring…” she abandoned her hopeless stuttering and crawled along the bed. Somehow despite all her confidence, swagger, and courthouse hours, Opal always managed to make her fumble her words like no one else. She suspected that if the gently curvy brunette truly wanted to she could leave Kuvira a sputtering mess in ways no one had ever seen before, and hopefully wouldn’t ever see.

As she inched towards the back rest, her stunning wife sat herself up in a crisscross position, back resting against a newly erected column of pillows.

Resting upon her cushiony throne, Opal admired Kuvira’s body as her mate slowly rose before her. Unlike her frame which was a collection of lithe, tranquil curves, Kuvira was comprised of hard, sexy lines. Her legs were toned and lean, cut with muscles that rippled like currents beneath the surface, showing off the briefest of flexing as she stood tall. A faint outline of abs was sketched across her abdomen, a part of her body Opal spent an exorbitant amount of time fawning over (someone had to though, the hours in the gym and martial arts training deserved to be rewarded). Though their breasts were similar, Kuvira’s were a bit perkier while hers had more of a teardrop contour to them. Either way, Opal would be happy to suckle on the olive-skinned beauties all day, especially those perky nipples that Kuvira always complained stood out when it got cold. 

Gaze slowly panning upward, it landed on Vee’s shoulders and arms. Spirits those arms. If she weren’t currently with child, Opal would probably be begging her to choke her with those beautiful things. Scores of muscle tensed as her alpha shook herself out of a tired but aroused haze. Her shoulders were gentle hills that Opal could paint a picture of just from memory, and her neck...the way it flexed when she was feeling some type of way brought Opal’s mind to its knees. Opal adored when she would tease her mate in public and Kuvira would flex it in warning, a low purr that it felt like only she could hear cautioning her. 

_Fuck I haven’t been this wet in weeks._

And of course, to top it all off, that magnificent, drool worthy, I’ll be your simp twenty-four-seven, three-hundred-sixty-five days a year face. If she could paint a portrait of Vira’s shoulders then she could make a damn movie of her face. How her jaw seemed like it could carve metal. How her cute little nose ran between those big but sharp eyes adorned with entrancing emerald irises. Or even how those thick brows rose upward as they skirted outward only to arch down at the corners. And of course, she could never forget the beauty mark that was quite simply iconic. Not to mention how her sleepy, frantic hair somehow better framed the striking features of her face.

“Uhm...Opal?” asked Kuvira, her wife having been ogling for a couple minutes.

“Sorry Vee,” she said, shaking herself out of the trance, “I just...you’re a fucking goddess.”

That smug, crooked grin pulled at the corner of her lips. “Care to elaborate?”

“Why don’t I just show you.” 

Opal curled her arms between Kuvira’s thighs, dragging her hips closer.

“ _OHHHH_...ok...” was exclaimed when lips wrapped around the head, sipping the drop of pre that had rolled out. Opal moved deliberately, planting lingering open mouth kisses along its length, letting it bounce against the smack of her lips. “Spirits I thought your hand was soft,” cried her wife, eyes having taken a particular interest on whatever was on the back of her eyelids.

Her poor mate was hard. Like really hard. Like so hard Opal thought she might achieve a vicarious boner (if such a thing were possible). With each wet kiss she could feel it throb betwixt her lips, calling out to her, begging to be indulged further. But Opal wouldn’t permit herself to be beguiled by its siren song. Kuvira had been pent up, and she was gonna be sure to edge out every last drop of sap from her mate.

“ _Shit Opal_ I need you...I’m still so sensitive and... _fuck_ you’re so good at that.”

A smile couldn’t help but play on her face. She was never gonna let Kuvira hear the end of how quickly she was about to cum twice. Although with her plans in play it wouldn’t actually be all that fast so...

“Ok baby, just tell me when, I got a surprise for you.”

Kuvira had no idea what that was. Her best guess was that it was probably a facial, as Opal usually had to be in the right mood for those, but other than that she was drawing blanks. Not that she much cared, as blanks would definitely not be what was spewing forth in a minute or so.

Still only relishing her wife’s cock in lavish kisses, Opal took a moment to admire Kuvira’s member. It was long and thick, and while she couldn’t present exact measurements, she knew that it left her every hole sated and more than satisfied. And when it throbbed like it was doing so presently, quelling her inflaming desire to stuff it down and fill her throat was an arduous task.

“You wanna glaze your wife?” questioned Opal, expertly reading her wife’s expectations of the situation, “leave me like a winter wonderland?”

“Spirits Opal yes!”

“Mmmmm I know you like how pretty I look when you’ve marked me with your seed. Plastered my adorable nubile face.”

“ _Fuck_ Opal...”

“C’mon Vee, do it for me baby...”

“ _Shit_...ok baby…I’m cumming!”

Cruel and unusual punishment. That’s what Kuvira would argue what happened next was.

Having never let more than her tip between her lips, Opal hastily retreated from her position. 

Her hands were forced to move quickly, one steadying her mate’s hips while another slapped away the hands that instinctively rushed down to finish herself off.

“Opal please no,” cried her wife, immediately comprehending her new predicament. The desperation and lust in her eyes was unlike any Opal had ever seen before. They were cloudy with want yet at the same time quivering with a needy desire that only she herself could quench. Kuvira needed her mouth like she needed to breath, which meant she was in control. “Spirits Opal I’m so hard it hurts...”

Although that line really struck her. The instinctive compulsion to fulfill her alpha’s wishes nearly overrode the plan she had come up with. It didn’t help that she could visibly see the verity of those words. Like her eyes, Kuvira’s body shivered with a blazing desire to expel her load anywhere within or along Opal’s own body. A fiery lust permeated the air of their bedroom, the smell of it molten passion. 

Her mind went twelve rounds as it fought to restrain a body that yearned to inch toward Kuvira’s cock. “I don’t know Vee. My backs starting to act up again, I think I’m just gonna hit the hey,” she yawned, emphasizing the stretch of her limbs as she sank back into the pillows, letting her eyelids fall like statues of slave owners.

“Opal _please_ ...spirits it needs your mouth… _I_ need it...need _you_.”

At that she made a show of stirring, even popping open a single eye.

_She’s really gonna make me beg for it,_ cursed Kuvira inwardly. Her wife was obviously the bottom in the relationship (not just because she was the omega mind you), anyone with eyes and ears could tell that, but Ms. Beifong was proving she had also grown into quite the sexual manipulator in her own right. And right now Kuvira’s instincts were putty in her grasp.

“Please Opal...if you could feel how desperate it is for you...the way it aches for your mouth... _fuck_ it’s so damn hard…”

Another eye popped open.

An impatient whine warbled from Kuvira and Opal thought that might be the first time she’s ever heard her lover make such a noise.

Pleased enough with her wife’s begging but still happy to watch her squirm a little longer, Opal moved like the lowest tides on the beach, lulling slowly upward until her eyes were a few centimeters from Kuvira’s cock. One thing was for sure, her wife wasn’t lying. Her old friend was stiff as a board. The slight outline of bulging vessels was a subway map along her length, it’s gentle mushroom head still lacquered by her saliva, pulsing with an indisputable desire to explode. Every time she laid eyes on that tan shaft her resolve wobbled. The urge to feel it throb in her neck and unload rope after rope down her throat was a basic as that of hunger.

“Please,” came Kuvira’s soft encouragement from above, no doubt noting the way her eyes were gawking at her length.

She really shouldn’t. It was hardly true edging if she’d only done it once. But fuck her cock was so sexy, bouncing with each thrum of Vee’s heart, droplets of pre trickling down her head and rolling along it’s curved underbelly.

Hunger won out.

Like a starved lioness discovering a ripe carcass, she dove in. An impressive series of expletives spewed from her wife’s mouth as half a cock was plunged into her maw with one smooth, practiced motion. A year of marriage and it still tasted better every time. It was a rich, smoky flavor infused with all the bravado of Kuvira, and it was a taste Opal would yearn for till the end of days.

Having been in this position more times than she could count, her instincts immediately took over. First she swiped her tongue along her lover’s tip, gobbling every dribble of pre that presented itself. Next her lips practically vacuum sealed to Vira’s girth, bobbing in concise strokes as her tongue pivoted along the underbelly of the decently broad member. Cheeks hollowed as she suckled like a starved animal, groans and moans of her alpha falling unceasingly onto her gluttonous ears. Each sound, whether verbose or a whisper, was a shot of oxytocin to her system, drawing her helplessly further and further into her wife. She needed to hear those cries until her mate’s throat ran Saharan.

On her feet (barely at this point) Kuvira was a downright mess. Her entire frame was glistening in a slim coat of sweat, her eyes unable to decide whether to focus on the holy image that was Opal sucking her off or shoot up to the ceiling and screw themselves shut in ecstasy. Her breath sounded like an asthmatic warthog while her legs wobbled like an under the influence Humpty Dumpty. Not to mention her cock was practically screaming at her to give in and rut Opal’s face like a pussy, but, well, baby needs oxygen.

Just how close Kuvira was wasn’t lost on Opal, and with her plan having been thrown into the bin then subsequently burned and buried, she had no intentions of halting. She furthered her strokes, using her hands as stabilizers on Vee’s thighs as the tip of the spear nudged against her throat threshold. Not wanting to deprive herself of oxygen for too long, she knew she had to time this perfectly.

She attuned herself into each minute detail of Kuvira’s movements. From every sporadic spasm of her thighs, to the especially verbose grunts, and the erratic jerks of her hips. She took it all in like parts of some grand equation. 

But then she realized something, and her hands trekked upward. No one would know better than Vee when she was gonna cum. Thus her own hands snatched Kuvira’s wrists and trolleyed them to her temples.

A worried look ghosted her wife’s captivatingly angular face, but with one glance they reached a mutual agreement. “ _Spirits_ Opal you got me so hard…” exhaled Kuvira, those venerable abs tightening in anticipation, “it’s gonna be a lot…”

Opal expressed her appreciation by digging her hands deep into her lover’s muscular ass cheeks. “Damn _fuck,_ ” cried Kuvira as her head shot back, engorging every captivating tendon in her neck, blood ways bulging with exertion.

The grip on Opal’s head taughtened, fingernails raking against her scalp. It’d been months since Kuvira had handled her like this, and she had forgotten how illustrious it felt. Desires being expressed in their rawest form, pure need seeping from every pore in every fingertip as they clenched onto the side of her head. She was drunk off the domineering sensation and, in her stupor, blindly shoved herself down onto Kuvira’s shaft, inhaling the entirety of her sword.

It was a nerve shattering sensation for the cock wielding of the two, which in turn led to a mind-numbing orgasm, which itself was good for the non-cock wielder as Opal had thrown herself down prematurely. Not that any of it mattered to either of them in the moment, Kuvira’s hands fisting bunches of Opal’s short hair, holding her in place as seed flooded her throat. Fuck how she had missed that throat. It somehow pulsed in perfect conjunction with every throb of her cumming cock, milking it for all it was worth. 

She could hardly remember the last time Opal’s nose had dug into her pelvis like this (granted given her current state remembering anything other than Opal’s mouth on her cock was onerous at best), nor the last time those lips were kissing her base as they stretched around her girth.

All of it only drew out Kuvira’s orgasm, an unbelievable amount of seed spilling down Opal’s gullet. She wasn’t quite sure how long it had been, the concept of time seeming to warp into something immeasurable. 

Though suddenly, a siren went off in her head, distress about their child ripping through her intoxicated thoughts. She tore Opal off her cock, the rest of her ungodly burst falling onto that gorgeous face and those supple breasts.

As the aftershocks rapidly followed her legs finally surrendered and she fell to the bed with all the grace of a newborn giraffe.

Opal did the same herself, collapsing backward into her tower of pillows, deliberately breathing her way out of the heated trance she had got caught in. As warmth trickled down her esophagus her thoughts of course ran to her baby. She hadn’t held her breath too long, no more than fifteen seconds, which meant the baby would be fine. The doctor had allowed her to swim earlier on so this would be fine. 

Meanwhile the more physically attuned portion of her brain was humming a happy little song. She wasn’t totally sure if she had cum or not, but either way a breadth of fervor had overrun her entire system. One hand instinctively moved to caress her stomach as another tucked itself into the splayed mess that was Kuvira’s hair. “You alright?” she asked.

“I should be asking you that,” replied her mate, voice noticeably throatier than prior to their…activities.

“Yeah, just got a little lost in it all. It’s definitely been a while”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Kuvira snorted before rolling next to her wife, her hand joining Opal’s as they traced the bulge of her stomach, “I think we both got lost in the heat of it all. But you’re both alright, right?”

“Yeah…we’re good.”

“Good,” Kuvira sighed, unsure what she would’ve done if something happened to their pup, “now just relax and I’ll go grab a warm towel.”

“What’s wrong Vee,” Opal exhaled with a lilting voice, “you don’t like me looking like this. Don’t love the scent of you all over your omega?”

The goading words elicited a growl from the pits of Kuvira’s chest, her alpha instincts willing to push further than her body. “What’s gotten into you tonight, if I didn’t know better it’d seem like you’re pining for another round?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s hormones. Or maybe it’s just been awhile since I remembered how much of a goddess my wife is.”

“Well either way, I can’t promise that I won’t do anything I won’t regret if you try and lure me into another session, so I’m gonna go get that hot towel.”

“See from my end it just seems like you’re scared you’ll blow in thirty seconds if we go one more.”

Kuvira’s jaw clenched at the challenge. When had Opal gotten so good at wielding other’s emotions? 

She set her shoulders, stiffening her back as she straddled her pregnant wife. “You,” she intoned in her divinely authoritative tone while jutting a finger towards the Beifong, “are being a very bad girl, and you’re lucky your pregnant with my pup or else I’d punish you right now.” At the presence of this tone Opal intuitively acquiesced. It was imposing and sturdy like an old redwood, but with a hint of maleficence. “Though rest assured once that baby comes, you’re gonna get your comeuppance. Now, apologize to me or that punishment doubles.”

“Sorry your excellence,” apologized Opal, head bowing as Kuvira showed off just why she was the top.

“Good girl. I won’t lie, that was a fun little display you put on, but the power shift is over. Now, you can either remind yourself who owns you while I grab a warm towel, or you can join me for a shower.”

“A shower sounds nice your excellence.”

“Very well then,” Kuvira said, rolling off the side of the bed before offering a hand to her wife who promptly did the same, though much slower and with much more groaning. 

The closer they got to the bathroom, the more Kuvira spread her body along Opal’s back, one hand intertwining with Opal’s while another hugged her hip, rolling her thumb over the apple of her omega’s pubic bone. 

“I love you,” she whispered in a softer timber, officially ending the steaminess of the night.

Opal responded not with words, instead brushing their cheeks together while tucking further into Kuvira’s embrace, wiggling into her as if she were a sweater.

Slipping into the shower, Kuvira stepped in first, letting the water warm before motioning for Opal to join. 

Cleansing drops cascading upon them, Opal stroked her wife’s long hair as it matted to her shoulders and back, and in turn Kuvira lathered her chest and stomach in a light coat of soap as she wiped away her essence with a small towel.

Kuvira still couldn’t wrap her head around how soft Opal’s hands were. Like silk along her skin, moving with utmost tenderness as she combed out the knots of her hair. 

Their intricate dance of cleaning one another was one that had been practiced many times before, and it kept on for a few long minutes. Definitely longer than was necessary, but both of them were fond of the expressive silence as well as the touches of chaste affection. “Thank you,” hushed Kuvira again, voice far removed from the alpha tone, “for letting me be with you. You’re a ray of happiness whenever life gets murky.”

Again Opal responded only with touch, sliding herself closer to her wife so that not a single inch of them wouldn’t be touching the other. Contrary to what many of their friends would probably think, when it was just them, Kuvira was the much more vocal of the two about their love. Kuvira probably doubled Opal’s verbal “I love you,” output, and she was always the one coaxing her down from the post sex high with words of adoration. On the other hand, Opal was much more physical. Not physical like PHYSICAL but physical like touches, brushes, and kisses. Whenever they sat next to one another she’d often find herself stroking the back of Kuvira’s hand, and when they went to see a movie she was always the one tucking her head into Kuvira’s shoulder (and probably falling asleep). It was a balanced yin and yang that permeated the rest of their lives. 

For example Kuvira was at the head of a prominent defense firm and could easily support their lifestyle, but Opal still chose to teach elementary school simply because she loved doing so. And while another bread making alpha might be upset at Opal for partaking in an arguably economically redundant job, neither of them had a problem with it. Similarly, while Opal was a far superior cook, she despised the cleaning work that Kuvira claimed she found so peaceful. Not to say they were a perfect couple, they of course had issues and sometimes found themselves in arguments, but they always felt they were from a point of growth and not ire. 

“Come on…let’s get you to bed,” urged Kuvira, the strum of water dying with a squeak. She led Opal out of the shower, staying silent as she toweled both of them off. Though she often complained about Vee’s doting, sometimes it was nice to be lavished. Opal could say lots of things about Kuvira, she was stubborn as all hell, her incessant need for organization could get annoying, and she could get a little petty about said arguments sometimes, but she could never dispute the fact that Vee cared about her. She knew if she were ever in danger Kuvira would swim across the ocean and hurtle over mountains to get to her, and if she ever needed someone to tie her shoes because her stomach got in the way and her back ached, she’d be there too.

“Vee,” she whispered as they eventually spilled back into bed, her wife tucking her in before wrapping her up in her favorite little spoon position.

“Yes?” asked her wife as kisses peppered her shoulders.

“You don’t need to thank me for loving you. I do it _because_ I love you…not to help you.”

“I know that,” sing songed Kuvira, enamoring her hands with the gentle swell of her wife’s hips, “that doesn’t mean I won’t always be thankful for you.”

A keening purr left Opal’s lips as she backed in closer to her lover. “I just don’t-… everything that my love has helped you with, yours has done the same, and I just don’t want you to think-”

“Shhhhhhh,” hushed her mate, silencing her rambling with a kiss to her jaw. “Our love doesn’t keep score. I know that. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good…now let me just feel you…”

“Always.” With that she melted into Kuvira’s body just as she always did before sleeping, and not long after, they both liquified into unconsciousness.

***SOMEWHERE ACROSS THE ROAD***

“Fuck ‘ _Sami_ you’re so tight around me…”

“You Korra…it’s cause you fuck me like no one else…”

“ _Shit_ …I’m so close baby…”

“Do it…not like you can knock me up any further…”

**Author's Note:**

> THE FUCKING STRESS MAN!
> 
> Long rant ahead:
> 
> So basically about a week ago the keyboard and mouse on my laptop decided to seppuku themselves outta nowhere. Like a dumbass I didn’t have any of my writings backed up and for a while it was looking real fucking bad.
> 
> Thank all the fucking gods someone smarter than I am was able to back it and save them because good lord I got no fucking clue what I’d do if I lost them. 
> 
> Anyways in summary, I was stressing hard as fuck for the past few days but now the works are all backed up to google docs and I never have to put myself through that shit again thank fucking god.
> 
> (If you can’t tell by the amount of fucks this was really FUCKING stressful so a reminder to always back up your work)


End file.
